Jelsa
by dizzy-miss-lizzieeeeee
Summary: Proyectos para el futuro, todos obligatoriamente Jelsa. Cover: VanillaKeyBlade en deviantART.
1. Explicación

Esto no es un fanfic en si.

Estos son prólogos de fanfics que se me han ido ocurriendo y pienso publicar en un futuro cercano. Los publico ahora porque quiero, y me gustaría, saber lo que ustedes, los lectores, piensan acerca de estos proyectos, los cuales serán 100% Jelsa.

Son diferentes AU's (Alternative Universe "Universo Alterno") y probablemente explore las diferentes facetas del OTP (Dark!, Human! Evil!, College!, etc.)

También escribiré en que me he inspirado para escribir esto.

Acepto todo tipo de críticas.

Y como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dan, aun si merecerlo.

Con amor, Lizzie.


	2. Cuidado con el corazón helado

**Nombre: Cuidado con el corazón helado.**

**AU: Frozen, pero Elsa no tiene poderes, solo Jack.**

**Genero: Drama/Romance**

**Protagonitas: Jack Frost, Brunette!Elsa, Anna y Thief!Kristoff (Brunette: Cabello Castaño. Thief: Ladrón)**

**Antagonistas: Rey Agdar de Arendelle.**

**Inspiración: Esta idea vino a mi una noche que veía "El Rey León" junto con mi padre. Para ser mas especifica, durante la muerte de Mufasa. Entonces mi mente comenzó a divagar, preguntándose ¿Qué haría Jack Frost ante la muerte de su padre?**

**Obviamente Jack Frost no tiene un padre, así que tuve que inventarle uno y... ¡Tada! Resulto esto.**

* * *

><p>La aldea era como cualquier otra, los copos de nieve descendían sobre las casas de los habitantes y llenaban el suelo de nieve suave y blanca que brillaba con los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles. Curiosa vista para ser un día de verano.<p>

El invierno en esta aldea jamás se iba, bastaba pasar por ahí para darse cuenta que algo mágico y poderoso se desarrollaba en las entrañas de este lugar, pues no importaba la fecha, siempre se podía escuchar las risas de los niños cuando jugaban guerras de bolas de nieve, y el frio jamás se iba de ahí. Aunque el frio era parte de ellos.

James Frost, líder de la aldea, era un hombre joven de treinta y cinco años de edad, tenia el cabello color gris y unos ojos azules penetrantes pero amables, era un hombre tranquilo y feliz, que gozaba de los beneficios que le daba el Hombre de la Luna al haberlo nombrado guardián del invierno, después de su padre, dándole el cayado que lo representaba como la autoridad.

Su tarea era sencilla. Él tenía que encargarse de que todas las personas bendecidas con el don de controlar la nieve y el hielo lo ayudaran a llevar el invierno por todo el mundo. No había necesidad de salir de la aldea. En la aldea había seis cabañas especiales, cada una representante un continente, en las que los aldeanos tenían que llevar el invierno a cada uno de los continentes, países, estados y ciudades, en mayor o menor escala, dependiendo de su ubicación geográfica. Era una tarea en la que todos los adultos contribuían. Los únicos que no eran aptos para esta tarea eran los niños y los ancianos.

Cuando los adultos llegaban a la edad de sesenta años, ellos perdían sus poderes poco a poco hasta llegar el momento en el que se volvían personas comunes y por fin podían disfrutar del invierno sin preocupaciones hasta el final de sus días. Ellos eran los encargados de instruir a los niños que nacían en la aldea para controlar sus poderes y prepararlos para algún día tomar el puesto de sus padres y poder seguir llevando el invierno al mundo.

James se enorgullecía de la gran familia que tenia, pues, aunque no hubiera contacto sanguíneo con la mayoría, a todos los consideraba como sus hermanos, el odiaba verse como un líder, el prefería sentirse como igual para ellos, y ellos lo veían como un hermano mayor, el que cuidaba de todos. Todos en la aldea lo respetaban y admiraban, y se decían entre ellos que no habían tenido un mejor líder.

James pudo ver a su padre, Nicholas, hablando con un grupo de ancianos de la aldea y no dudo en acercarse para hablar.

- Hola papá. – saludo James con una sonrisa.

- ¡James! – Nicholas se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a su único hijo. – estuve hoy con los niños de ocho años, y debo decirte que tu hijo es formidable, es muy poderoso y controla con facilidad su habilidad. ¡Sera un gran líder algún día!

- ¿Has visto al pequeño bribón por algún lado? – pregunto James en busca de su hijo.

- Debe estar haciéndole alguna travesura a alguien. – contesto uno de los ancianos con un gesto de amargura. – debes ponerle un alto, James, tu hijo el otro día hizo que nevara dentro de mi casa y no pude limpiar la nieve hasta que llego mi hija a ayudarme. Puede que sea el futuro líder de la aldea, pero es un chiquillo insoportable.

- Le aseguro que no se repetirá, Simón. – prometió James, mientras iba en busca de su travieso hijo de ocho años.

Cerca de la cascada que estaba a la salida de la aldea, vio a un grupo de niños, quienes jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve. Algunos, como su hijo, hacían trampa y utilizaban sus poderes para crear más bolas de nieve y lanzárselas a sus oponentes. James sonrió, el pequeño le recordaba mucho a el.

- ¡Oye Jack! – grito James a su hijo. – si les das en el estomago, tienes veinte puntos.

El pequeño niño de ocho años de edad, cabello blanco y ojos azules iguales a los de su padre dejo de prestar atención al juego cuando escucho la voz de su James. Dejo todo y salió corriendo a su encuentro, con los brazos extendidos, y salto hacia su padre, provocando que ambos cayeran en la nieve.

- ¡Papá! – lo saludo el pequeño Jack con una risa.

- Pequeño travieso, escuche que estas haciéndole bromas otra vez a Simón. – comento James mientras revolvía el cabello de Jack.

- ¡No es mi culpa! – se defendió el niño haciendo puchero. – el no quiso devolverme mi pelota, tenia que vengarme.

- Jack, la venganza no es algo bueno. – le reprendió su papá. – nunca debes devolver el mal que te haga alguien por algo peor, eso no es lo que tu abuelo y yo te hemos enseñado.

- Lo siento, papá. – se disculpo el pequeño Jack, avergonzado.

- ¿Me prometes que no tomaras de nuevo venganza de nada? – pregunto James mirando a los ojos a su pequeño.

Jack se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Lo voy a intentar. – respondió el niño con un tono de voz juguetón.

- Ese es mi campeón. – James comenzó a atacar al niño con cosquillas en el vientre.

- ¡Ya papá! – rogaba el niño en medio de un ataque de risas.

James dejo respirar a su hijo y le dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

- Te quiero mucho, Jack. – le dijo al pequeño.

- Yo también te quiero mucho. – respondió el niño.

El momento entre padre e hijo fue interrumpido por Nicholas, quien se acercaba corriendo hacia su familia con el rostro lleno de preocupación y su mirada azul como la de su hijo y nieto reflejaba miedo.

- ¡James! – grito el anciano cuando encontró a su hijo. – los hombres del rey Edvard de Arendelle están aquí, están destruyendo la aldea. ¡Debes hacer algo!

James sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de Jack se tensaba en sus brazos, quería protegerlo y animarle a no tener miedo, pero su responsabilidad era hacerle frente a estos hombres que venían a amenazar su hogar sin razón alguna. El acababa de hacerle un favor al rey, no había razón para que sus hombres vinieran a destruir su hogar.

- Papá, toma a Jack y vayan a ocultarse a un lugar seguro. – orden James mientras le pasaba el niño a Nicholas. – a los que encuentres, diles que se oculten en el bosque, hasta que los hombres del rey se hayan ido.

- No, papá, no te vayas, quédate conmigo. – rogo Jack en los brazos de su abuelo.

- Tranquilo hijo, enseguida vuelvo, te lo prometo.

James tomo con fuerza su cayado y salió volando hacia el centro de la aldea, donde podía ver las cabañas de los aldeanos arder en llamas, mientras veía a todos correr de un lado a otro, algunos huyendo de las brazas, otros tratando de apagar el fuego con sus poderes invernales, y los otros luchando contra los hombres de Arendelle.

Jack no pudo soportar la idea de separarse de su padre, así que se libero de los brazos de su abuelo y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, siguiendo a su padre.

- ¡Jack, no! – grito Nicholas, pero el niño era rápido y pronto se perdió entre los arboles.

Camino hasta que llego a unos arbustos desde donde podía apreciarse todo lo que sucedía en el lugar, veía como los hombres de Arendelle destruían su hogar y como todos los aldeanos trataban de evitarlo.

El príncipe Agdar apareció montado en su caballo negro, mirando a todos los aldeanos aterrorizados con una mirada glacial, como si destruir aldeas fuera algo que hiciera todos los días.

- General Westergard. – llamo el príncipe a su mano derecha. – tráiganme a James Frost con vida, pero solo a el, no quiero sobrevivientes.

- Como ordene, señor. – accedió el capitán, mientras hacia una seña con su mano a sus hombres, dándoles autorización de tomar lo que quisieran y asesinar a quienes se pusieran en su camino.

- ¡Príncipe Agdar! – grito James en medio del caos. - ¿Por qué hace esto?

Agdar no le respondió, sino que le lanzo una mirada a Westergard, quien bajo de su caballo lentamente, mientras otros tres hombres se acercaban a James, el sin comprender nada. Uno de los hombres golpeo al líder de la aldea en el estomago, otro lo golpeo en el rostro y el tercero, junto con el general, lo tomaron de ambos brazos y lo tuvieron inclinado frente al príncipe, mientras el cayado salía volando hacia los arbustos donde el hijo de James se ocultaba. El pequeño Jack ahogo un grito de desesperación. ¿Por qué esos hombres golpeaban a su padre?

- Detenga… esto. – pidió James, mientras un hilillo de sangre salía por su boca.

- Lo siento, James, pero creo que no voy a escucharte. – respondió el hombre de cabello castaño. – y deja de llamarme príncipe, cuando tu eres el culpable de que ahora sea el rey de Arendelle.

- ¿De que esta hablando? – pregunto James, pero fue respondido por un puñetazo en el rostro, proporcionado por Westergard.

Agdar bajo de su caballo con la mirada fija en el hombre de cabello gris y se inclino ante el, jalando el cabello de su nuca.

- Tú mataste a mi padre. – lo acuso Agdar con un enojo terrible y lagrimas de ira en los ojos. – ahora mira lo que le hago a los tuyos.

Agdar tomo la barbilla de James y lo hizo mirar el terrible acto de maldad que se desencadenaba. Vio como uno de los hombres de Agdar separaba a un hombre de su familia y lo molía a golpes, vio también como otros dos arrastraban a una chica del cabello hacia una cabaña y se encerraban con ella. También vio como tres aldeanos trataban de invocar al hielo para defenderse, pero eran atravesados por lanzas que se incrustaban en sus corazones.

- ¡Alto! ¡Detenga esto! – grito James desesperado. – ¡yo no asesine a su padre! ¡lo juro por el Hombre de la Luna!

- ¡Mientes! – grito Agdar mientras le daba una bofetada al pobre de James. – me quitaste a quien mas amaba en el mundo, debería matarte por eso…

Fue entonces cuando un guardia se acerco al rey y le entrego su espada de plata.

- En realidad, creo que voy a hacerlo. – susurro el rey mientras tomaba la espada y se levantaba del suelo.

El pequeño Jack se sentía impotente, no podía permitir que aquellos hombres fueran a asesinar a su padre. No, no lo permitiría. Se levanto de su escondite, pero pronto sintió como alguien lo regresaba de nuevo detrás de los arbustos.

- No hagas ruido, Jack. – susurro Nicholas a su nieto.

- Pero abuelo Norte, lo van a matar. – susurro Jack mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas de miedo.

Nicholas abrazo al niño, mientras ambos veían la crueldad de Agdar.

- No puede matarme. – grito James desesperado. - si lo hace, habrá repercusiones sobre su descendencia, no se sabe como el Hombre de la Luna tomara justicia.

- ¿Estas amenazándome? – pregunto Agdar con ira. - ¿tu amenazas al hombre que tiene la espada lista para atravesarte?

- No. – respondió James con firmeza. – pero estoy tratando de evitar que cometas un error que podría desencadenar una serie de problemas sobre tu familia.

- ¡Que considerado! – respondió Agdar con un tono de voz irónico. – es una lastima que tus mentiras no te sirvan en este momento. Estas condenado.

James comenzó a respirar agitadamente, temiendo lo peor, pero no temía por su vida, temía por su pequeño Jack. ¿Qué seria de el? ¿Cómo le explicaría Nicholas que su padre fue asesinado por culpa de un malentendido? El era tan pequeño e inocente. ¡Solo tenia ocho años! El pequeño había perdido a su madre al nacer, y ahora iba a perderlo a el también. ¿Cómo iban a arrebatarle la oportunidad de verlo crecer? Se lo iba a perder todo. No lo iba a ver entrar a la adolescencia, ni le daría consejos de cómo conquistar chicas, no tendría la oportunidad de conocer a su futura esposa, y no vería la familia que el formaría. No lo vería convertirse en el gran líder que todos deseaban que el pequeño Jack fuera. Y todo por un malentendido.

James trato de contener las lagrimas y volteo hacia los arbustos, donde pudo ver a su padre y a su hijo escondidos, tratando de contener las ganas de ir a detener todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no podían. Nicholas ya no tenía gran parte de sus poderes y Jack solo era un niño, no había nada que hacer.

Jack trataba de alcanzar a su padre con sus pequeñas manitas, quería abrazarlo y decirle que no tuviera miedo, que encontrarían la solución al problema, pero Jack no alcanzaba a comprender la gravedad del asunto, solo sabia que el hombre de la espada era el malo y que su abuelo estaba tratando de evitar que el lo salvara.

- Papá… - sollozaba Jack mientras veía a su padre inclinado frente al rey.

James no quería que su pequeño viera esto, y tampoco quería provocarle un dolor inmenso a su padre. No quería que vieran lo débil y vulnerable que se sentía en ese momento, así que levanto la cabeza y les lanzo una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Luego miro a su padre y le dirigió una mirada firme con un mensaje directo.

_"__Cuida de Jack."_

Nicholas se limito a asentir, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al ver como iba a perder a su único hijo, a su mayor orgullo.

James cerró los ojos y espero la estocada del, ahora, rey de Arendelle.

- Puedes ser el líder de una aldea mágica, James Frost. – susurro Agdar mientras desenfundaba la espada. – pero vas a morir solo, como un perro.

Y entonces, el mundo de James se desvaneció.

Jack trato de gritar de ira, pero Nicholas se apresuro a tapar su boca con su enorme mano y abrazo al niño, mientras ambos lloraban en silencio la perdida del padre, del hijo, del líder.

Agdar saco la espada del pecho de James con trabajo, mientras un hombre se acercaba a el.

- Señor, las cabañas han sido quemadas en su totalidad y no hay rastro de ningún aldeano ya. – informo el hombre. – hemos cumplido con la misión.

- Bien, ya podemos regresar a Arendelle, entonces. – respondió Agdar mientras montaba nuevamente su corcel negro y encabezaba la marcha hacia el sur, directo al castillo.

El viaje fue silencioso y rápido, dado a que Agdar tenia prisa de llegar a su hogar, con su mujer y sus pequeñas hijas, quería asegurarse que estaban a salvo y que ningún daño las había alcanzado mientras el hacia justicia a la memoria de su padre. Cuando llegaron a los establos del castillo, el general Westergard y Agdar bajaron de los caballos y caminaron juntos.

- Quiero que erradiques a cualquier brujo, mago, hechicero que viva en el reino. – ordeno Agdar a su hombre de confianza. – a partir de hoy, no quiero mas magia en Arendelle, queda prohibida bajo pena de muerte.

- Así se hará, majestad. – respondió Westergard, mientras Agdar entraba al castillo.

Fue un gran alivio para el ver a sus dos hijas, de seis y tres años, jugar con su madre, la ahora reina Idun.

- ¡Papi llegaste a salvo! – festejo la mayor, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules.

Agdar la tomo entre sus brazos y le beso la frente.

- Si Elsa, aquí esta papi. – respondió el rey, mientras su esposa se acercaba con la niña pelirroja de tres años en sus brazos. – y les prometo que las cuidare de cualquier cosa que haga que no estemos a salvo. A ti, a Anna y a mami.

Pero el rey no contaba con que el hijo de James se había ocultado en los arbustos con su abuelo y había presenciado todo.

Poco a poco, del bosque comenzaron a salir los sobrevivientes del ataque, todos buscando a sus familiares extraviados, llorando por sus perdidas materiales o por la muerte de sus seres queridos. Pero el más afectado de todos era Jack.

Jack se acerco al frio cuerpo de su padre y comenzó a moverlo suavemente, como si creyera que el estaba dormido, y hubiera pasado por eso, de no ser por el charco de sangre que había alrededor del cuerpo y que ensuciaba la nieve y las ropas de Jack.

- Papá despierta. – pedía el niño en un susurro. – por favor papá, tienes que levantarte.

- Jack, tu papá no se va a levantar. – sollozo Nicholas mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas. – lo siento Jack, pero el se ha ido. El gran James Frost ha muerto.

- Debemos irnos de aquí. – sugirió una mujer con firmeza, mientras su pequeña de seis años se ocultaba detrás de ella. – ya no es seguro que nos quedemos.

Jack se levanto del suelo y limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, entonces vio el cayado de su padre tirado en el suelo. Luego, volvió a ver el cuerpo de James.

- Perdóname papá. – pidió el niño. – pero no voy a cumplir la promesa que te hice.

Jack se separo del cuerpo y camino hacia donde estaba el cayado, el símbolo de autoridad en la aldea y lo tomo con firmeza, dejando de lado su infancia y tomando su responsabilidad como el nuevo líder, el líder mas joven que habían tenido los aldeanos.

Su mirada perdió su inocencia, ahora solo se veía rencor, dolor y odio, mucho odio.

Y sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar entre el bosque, siendo seguido por su abuelo y los sobrevivientes. Tenían que comenzar una nueva aldea, pues el mundo no podía quedarse sin invierno.


	3. Just-Ice League

**Nombre: Just-Ice League.**

**AU: Los Increíbles.**

**Genero: Humor/Aventura**

**Protagonistas: Frozono, Super!Jack, Super!Elsa, Super!Periwinkle**

**Antagonistas: Loki, Rey Helado, La Reina Blanca.**

**Inspiración: Esto comenzó como una broma entre mi amiga Yuliana y yo. Estábamos en clase, viendo crossovers de "The Secret of the Incredible Frozen Guardians", equipo que conforman nuestros cuatro protagonistas, y comenzamos a pensar en villanos que también pudieran tener control sobre el hielo y la nieve. Los primeros que se nos ocurrieron fueron Loki de Thor (Yuliana tiene una obsesión muy fuerte con él), el Rey Helado de Hora de Avetura y la Reina Blanca de Las Crónicas de Narnia. No iba a hacer algo real, pero la idea me movía tanto la cabeza que no pude evitar escribirla. Además, ¡son supers! ¿Quién no ama a los supers?**

* * *

><p>Si yo fuera tú, ni siquiera leería esta historia.<p>

Dice el dicho que la curiosidad mato al gato, así que si esperas una historia de amor juvenil donde el bien siempre vence, te recomiendo que dejes la lectura y vayas a leer otras historias de la misma chica que me esta ayudando a escribir esta anécdota.

Voy a contarles la historia de cómo termine convirtiéndome en la niñera de tres pequeños niños blancos y engreídos.

Mi esposa Nena y yo nunca tuvimos hijos, y eso estaba bien para nosotros, no queríamos que nuestra relación se basara en el compromiso de criar a pequeñas sabandijas en lugar del amor que día con día crecía entre nosotros. Además, a diferencia de mi gran amigo Mr. Increíble, prefiero no tener legado, a causa del peligro que representa mi trabajo.

Creo que no me he presentado como es debido. Mi nombre es Lucio Best, pero el mundo me conoce como Frozono. Si, el súper héroe que tiene poderes de hielo.

¿Y recuerdan a los niños que mencione al principio? Si, también son supers, y si, también tienen poderes de invierno.

Son los chicos más traviesos, molestos y dramáticos que pueden existir sobre la faz de la tierra. La primera es Penny White, o la súper heroína Periwinkle, es una niña de 10 años con la capacidad de volar y llenar de escarcha el lugar mas escondido de tus pantalones, que te sorprendería que una pequeña niña que usa tutus azules y cree en las hadas pueda congelarte con solo el toque de uno de sus dedos.

Luego esta el brabucón de Jackson Overland, o Jack Frost, como lo conocemos en el mundo de los supers. Este chico de 19 años tiene un talento especial, ya que, además de volar como nuestra pequeña amiga Periwinkle, puede crear bolas de nieve que, si te golpean, haces lo que sea que el señor "soy el rey del invierno" te ordene. Por lo general el utiliza este talento para las bromas, pero es un gran súper, aunque me saca canas verdes. Y eso que soy calvo.

Y por ultimo tenemos a la joven de 21 años, Elsa Arendelle, o Snow Queen. Y no, su nombre no es porque se sienta una reina, sino que actualmente es la reina del invierno (no como Jackson que el solo se cree que lo es) (además de que tiene un crush muy grande por Elsa que aun no se atreve a admitir). Ella es la más poderosa de nosotros cuatro, pues sus poderes se basan en sus sentimientos, así que no querrás estar cerca cuando la reina se estrese porque es capaz de crear una tormenta del tamaño de la ciudad de Metroville. Me consta, lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

Pero esta historia no comienza con nosotros salvando al mundo de súper villanos. En realidad, comienza treinta años antes, cuando yo era un niño de diez años que no había desarrollado sus poderes por completo.

Hubo un equipo, una batalla y un error que los condeno al exilio.

Ahora que sabes mucho, te recomiendo que detengas la lectura, esta historia puede representar mucho peligro para tu vida. Vayan, porque aquí lo que encontraran serán a despiadados criminales, madres desnaturalizadas y frio, mucho frio.

Nunca he sido un buen narrador, así que creo que dejare que la autora cuente la historia bajo mi permiso.

Pero en serio, si hay un momento para huir, es este.

No digan que no se los advertí.

_Frozono_

_Líder de Just-Ice League (aun seguimos pensando en el nombre correcto)_

_(Fue idea de Jack)_


	4. La Tormenta Perfecta

**Nombre: La Tormenta Perfecta.**

**AU: Moderno**

**Genero: Supernatural/Misterio**

**Protagonistas: Aprenticce!Jack, Dark!Elsa **

**Antagonistas: ?**

**Inspiración: Lo voy a admitir. Me gusta "Dark Horse" de Katy Perry. ¿Contentos?**

**Pero, a la hora de escribir esto, me inspiré en un video en YouTube llamado: "Jack/Elsa || So You Wanna Play With Magic..." del usuario kitsune21809. **

**Ver ese video me hizo explotar el cerebro, y me hizo imaginarme un escenario en el que Jack sea un estudiante normal de preparatoria, ambicioso, que se topa accidentalmente con una poderosa y peligrosa hechicera oscura que le promete todo lo que quiere.**

**Además, sería la primera vez que escribo desde la perspectiva de un personaje (la de Jack) y pienso que sería interesante ver como se desarrolla todo esto.**

* * *

><p>Si hubiera sabido que me iba a meter en graves problemas cuando acepté aquel trato que cambió mi vida para siempre, no estoy muy seguro si lo hubiera aceptado.<p>

Yo era un chico normal. No, un poco menos que normal. Los chicos normales de mi pueblo natal, Burguess, son populares, tiene suerte con las chicas, cabello bien peinado y de un color normal, como castaño, y son bien parecidos. Son ricos o tienen un buen status social, tienen sus propios vehículos para ir y venir de la escuela o a cualquier lado que se les antojara.

Y yo quería eso. Yo quería ser popular. Yo quería tener a las chicas detrás de mí. Incluso quería tener mi cabello de un color normal, no blanco, como se supone que había tenido desde el nacimiento. Quería dinero, poder y hacer lo que se me antojara, sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie ni tener que pagar las consecuencias.

Entonces ella se presento ante mí.

Era tan hermosa, tenia una piel suave y tersa, del color de la nieve, y su cabello era rubio platinado el cual siempre lo mantenía trenzado, y unos labios rojos tan perfectos que daban ganas de morderlos con solo mirarlos. Pero lo que me atrapo fueron sus ojos. Sus enigmáticos ojos azules iguales a los míos.

Me dijo que era una hechicera oscura, y yo no le creí hasta que me demostró con sus poderes lo que ella era capaz de hacer. Y me ofreció enseñarme todo ese poder, a cambio de que yo le demostrara lealtad en el momento que ella lo necesitara.

Acepte, sin saber en el mundo en el que estaba a punto de meterme.

Me dijo que era oscura, pero yo pronto me di cuenta que en ella no había una pizca de maldad. Y no logro entender porqué.


	5. La Princesa del Invierno

**Nombre: La Princesa del Invierno.**

**AU: La Bella y la Bestia. (O algo así)**

**Genero: Drama/Romance**

**Protagonistas: Evil!Elsa, Human!Jack**

**Antagonistas: ?**

**Inspiración: Mientras veía el otro día "La Bella y la Bestia", intenté imaginarla siendo protagonizada por mi pareja favorita. Y el resultado no fue bueno.**

**No podía ver a mi precioso Jack convertido en una horrible bestia, y a Elsa ni se mencione. Ella no podía ser una bestia horrible. Pero esa misma semana sucedió que conocí a un chico bastante atractivo, pero su defecto era que el era muy prepotente y malcriado, cosa que lo hacía feo ante mis ojos. Entonces encontré como hacer a mi bestia. **

**Intenté pensar en Jack, pero no se me ocurría una forma. Y luego pensé en Elsa y toda esta historia se desarrolló fácilmente.**

**Y entonces la escribí, tal y como inicia la película, o lo mas parecido que se me ocurrió. Y he de admitir que es uno de los que mas me han gustado.**

* * *

><p>Hace mucho tiempo, existió un reino donde el invierno jamás se iba, donde las criaturas invernales vivían alegremente, jugando entre la blanca nieve y disfrutando el gélido clima. La Reina de las Nieves era quien se encargaba del reino, y gobernaba sobre todos ellos con sabiduría, amor y comprensión.<p>

La reina tenia una hija, una dulce jovencita de dieciséis años de edad, de cabello rubio platinado que caía sobre su espalda como una cascada, piel pálida como la nieve y labios rojos como las rosas. La princesa, a pesar de su edad, era inocente, tímida, amable con todos sus súbditos y tenia control absoluto sobre la nieve y el hielo, tal como su madre. Era el orgullo del reino y todos la amaban.

Un día, mientras la princesa jugaba en las afueras del castillo con algunos niños del reino construyendo muñecos de nieve y dándole vida a estos, vio pasar a un apuesto caballero, de ojos verdes como el césped, cabello color de la sangre y patillas que a los niños les parecieron graciosas.

El caballero vio a la joven princesa e inmediatamente quedo embelesado por su enigmática belleza, su profunda inocencia y su inmenso poder. Conversaron toda la tarde y el caballero prometió volver al día siguiente. Y así lo hizo durante dos semanas, tiempo que tardo la princesa en enamorarse del joven.

Resulto que aquel apuesto caballero era un príncipe, quien había viajado desde su lejano reino en las Islas del Sur buscando una joven doncella para convertirla en su esposa. La princesa al enterarse de eso, le revelo al joven príncipe que ella era la Princesa del Invierno y que su madre era la famosa Reina de las Nieves. El joven inmediatamente le pidió que se casara con el, revelándole que desde el primer momento en que la vio, quedo profundamente enamorado de ella. Y la princesa, en su inocencia y enamoramiento, acepto.

La boda se planeo con rapidez, pues el príncipe insistía en casarse con la princesa lo mas pronto posible, diciéndole todos los días que no podía esperar hasta verla como su esposa y vivir juntos en el reino de las Nieves como marido y mujer.

Una noche antes de la boda, la princesa subió a la habitación que el joven príncipe tenia en su castillo, pues ella quería entregarle un obsequio para que lo usara durante la ceremonia. Este era un par de argollas hechas de hielo solido, con detalles profundos marcados por dentro y fuera de las argollas. La princesa creyó que era un buen regalo, así que por eso fue hasta la habitación.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar por detrás de la puerta que su futuro esposo estaba compartiendo intimidad con otra mujer, la noche anterior a su boda. La princesa abrió levemente la puerta y confirmo sus sospechas, viendo como el príncipe besaba, acariciaba y hacia gemir a una de sus doncellas.

La princesa sintió un ardor en su pecho y un dolor insoportable en su corazón. Lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, no podía entender la situación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su hermoso príncipe le hacia esto?

La princesa no podía soportar el dolor, así que, en su tristeza, termino por congelar su propio corazón.

El dolor desapareció, pero con esto, una profunda ira, odio y rencor se hizo presente en el corazón de la princesa, sentimientos que ella jamás había experimentado. Y un pensamiento paso por su cabeza. Quería vengarse.

Entro a la habitación del príncipe sin que los amantes se dieran cuenta y los observo hacer el amor por un rato, hasta que la doncella vio que la princesa estaba presente. La doncella advirtió al príncipe, y este trato de explicarle a la princesa, pero era tarde para el, la princesa lo había visto todo. Así que la princesa convirtió a los amantes en estatuas de hielo solido y las destruyo, convirtiendo al príncipe y a la doncella en pequeños pedazos de hielo que volaban al viento.

La Reina de las Nieves se entero a la mañana siguiente de lo que su hija había hecho, no solo con los jóvenes, sino también con su corazón, y no pudo evitar preocuparse por su hija.

La reina le explico a la princesa que ahora que su corazón estaba congelado, ella terminaría en convertirse en una estatua de hielo solido para siempre. La princesa pidió ayuda a su madre, pero ella le explico que solo un acto de amor verdadero podría descongelar su corazón, sin embargo, la reina realizo un hechizo de prolongación, dándole a la princesa un plazo de cinco años para poder encontrar el verdadero amor y así poder descongelar su corazón.

El tiempo pasaba y la princesa se volvió mas hermosa, pero también se volvió arrogante, prepotente y amargada debido a su corazón congelado, y a pesar de que tenia pretendientes a diestra y siniestra, todos ellos terminaron por alejarse, ya que no soportaban la actitud de la princesa.

La princesa perdió toda esperanza y huyo de su reino, ocultándose en las montañas nevadas, y construyo un enorme castillo de hielo solido solo para ella, ocultándose de las personas y alimentando su odio y rencor hacia el mundo.

¿Por qué quien, en su sano juicio, podría alguna vez amar a alguien con el corazón congelado?


End file.
